Got the Jealosly
by SweetestNa
Summary: "JEN KAU MENAKUTIKU!" /NoMin-Drama-BxB-Oneshoot/
1. chapter 1

Sore ketika 7 siswa SOPA memilih untuk berkumpul disalah satu kafe. Sayangnya mereka salah memilih tempat duduk. Yang mana Jaemin merasa duduk dengan saling berhadapan lebih baik dibanding duduk disatu deret kan?

Pasalnya, Jaemin merasa duduk terlalu jauh dari _seseorang._ ya seharusnya wajar karena Jaemin sendiri sengaja memilih untuk duduk disamping Jisung dengan harapan _seseorang_ itu duduk disebelah kanannya.

Awalnya memang normal, mereka duduk dengan urutan Mark, Renjun, Jeno, Jisung, Jaemin, ChenLe dan Haechan. Sedikit gurauan atau diantara mereka sengaja mengambil buku untuk mengerjakan tugas.

Tetapi sayangnya Mark yang duduk jauh dari Jaemin merasa seperti Jaemin berbeda, Mark merasa Jaemin terlalu diam. Mark menatap Jaemin aneh, ya saat melihat seseorang yang tidak pernah bisa diam tiba-tiba diam bahkan untuk sekedar menimpali obrolan saja tidak.

Memang awalnya Jaemin _Hyper_ seperti biasa, tapi saat Haechan melempar satu gurauan yang membuat mereka tertawa, Jaemin juga tertawa tetapi hanya beberapa detik sebelum mengubah wajahnya menjadi kesal.

Bahkan sekarang Jaemin lebih fokus pada smartphonenya daripada topik yang sedang mereka bahas, sambil sesekali menyedot minumannya.

 _'Siapa yang menyebalkan?'_

Ya, Jaemin sedang berbalas pesan dengan Yuta —kakak tirinya— sebenarnya Jaemin tidak terlalu berharap kakaknya akan membalas pesannya karena kakaknya adalah manusia super sibuk.

 _'Seseorang. Hyung~ Jemput akuㅠㅠ'_

Tak sampai satu menit Jaemin mendapat balasan _'Bukankah kau sedang bersama teman-temanmu?'_

Jaemin mengerucutkan bibirnya, dengan cepat mengetik untuk membalas _'Ada orang menyebalkan disini. Onii-Chan!'_

 _'Baiklah, dimana posisimu?' J_ aemin bersorak saat membacanya. yang ternyata disadari oleh teman-temannya yang sedang berebut makanan —mungkin— Jaemin tidak memperhatikan.

"Kenapa bersorak?" Renjun menatap Jaemin bingung. Dengan cepat Jaemin menggeleng _"Itu— ahh.._ Yuta _Nii-Chan_ membawa makanan pesananku" Jaemin menjawab dengan nada ambigu, membuat yang lain semakin mengerutkan kening.

"Nana-ya kau punya—" Suara Haechan terpotong saat Jaemin dengan tiba-tiba berdiri lalu menyambar tas ranselnya.

"Aku— _Nii-Chan_ mengirimiku pesan dia akan menjemputku" Jaemin memakai kembali Jaket yang sempat ia tanggalkan.

"Tap—.." Giliran Jeno yang ucapannya terpotong oleh Jaemin "Aku pulang duluan, Dah" dengan tergesa Jaemin meninggalkan teman-temannya yang malah semakin curiga dengan tingkah Jaemin.

"Perasaanku saja atau Nana-Hyung Aneh?" Chenle membuka suara pertama kali yang mana langsung diangguki Haechan.

"Dia bahkam terus bertukar pesan dengan seseorang" Jisung yang duduk disebelah Jaemin sebenarnya dari awal sudah memperhatikan tingkah aneh Jaemin, Jisung juga sedikit kesal karena dari tadi dia bercara Jaemin tidak sedikitpun menimpali.

"Apa Jaemin memiliki kekasih?" Haechan menggaruk tengkuknya tidak menyadari Jemo yang saat ini matanya membola.

"Nana _-Hyung_ hanya mencintaiku" Jisung berujar percaya diri, yang langsung dibalas cibiran oleh yang lain.

"Biar—" Ucapan Jeno kembali terpotong kali ini oleh Mark.

"Akan aku susul" Mark dengan segera mengambil asal barangnya kemudian mengejar Jaemin.

.

.

.

.

.

"NA!" Mark berteriak saat melihat siluet tubuh Jaemin yang hendak memasuki mobil.

"Ada apa?" Jaemin menatap Mark tanpa minat.

"Kenapa?" Mark sedikit mencekal tangan pemuda Na itu, Jaemin yang tak paham dengan maksud Mark mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Apanya?" Mendapat pertanyaan balik Mark dengan sengaja mencebik gemas "Daritadi kau hanya diam. Kenapa?"

Dalam hati Jaemin mendengus jika orang lain saja peka kenapa _'dia'_ tidak? "Menjengkelkan!" Jaemin mengucapkan itu lalu dengan cepat memasuki mobilnya. Meninggalkan Mark dengan ekspresi bingungnya.

Jaemin memberengut saat mendengar suara tawa sang kakak yang tengah mengemudi disebelahnya.

"Aku tak menyangka kisah cinta anak muda ternyata rumit" Yuta mengusak gemas rambut Jaemin yang mana langsung Jaemin ditepis.

"Ya, dan sebaiknya orang tua diam" Jaemin menunjuk yang lebih tua, mata Jaemin memicing membuat Yuta kembali tertawa.

 _Drrt.._

Jaemin merasakan ponselnya bergetar, mengabaikan suara tawa kakaknya Jaemin membuka pesan yang ia terima.

 **From** : Jeno Lee

 **Date** : April 4, 2018.

 **Time** : 15.32

 **Text** : Kau kenapa?

Jaemin kembali mendengus kemudian tanpa membalas pesan Jeno, Jaemin sedikit melempar _handphone_ nya keatas _dashboard_ mobil.

"Kenapa?" Yuta memperhatikan raut wajah Adiknya yang semakin suram. Oh rasanya Jaemin banyak mendapat pertanyaan _'kenapa?'_ dari orang-orang hari ini.

"Peduli atau sekedar ingin tahu?" Jaemin bertanya sarkas semakin membuat Yuta bingung.

"Peduli" Yuta menjawab yakin.

Jaemin hanya menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yuta, sebelum berujar "Aku lelah, ingin tidur, jangan ganggu" Yuta menggelengkan kepalanya melihat perubahan Mood Jaemin yang terlalu ekstrim.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuta dengan suka rela mengangkat tubuh Jaemin untuk masuk kedalam rumah, Yuta tak tega membangunkan adiknya yang tidur sangat tenang, Yuta juga mengingat jadwal tambahan Jaemin yang sangat padat.

"Kenapa Jaemin?" Ibunya yang sedang membaca majalah bertanya dengan heran melihat Yuta yang menggendong Jaemin.

"Ketiduran, mungkin tugasnya akhir-akhir ini menumpuk" Yuta tidak sepenuhnya berbohong kepada sang Ibu, karena jika dia menjawab 'Jaemin sedikit mendapat masalah dengan kekasihnya' Yuta berani menjamin Ibunya akan berteriak heboh _'Anakku sudah besar, siapa nama kekasihnya?'_

"Yasudah bawa kekamarnya" Yuta kemudian mengangguk.

Dengan perlahan Yuta membaringkan tubuh adiknya diatas tempat tidur "Anak kecil memang mengerti tentang Cinta?" Yuta bergumam pelan setelah melepas sepatu yang Jaemin kenakan.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan angka 8 malam, bagus tidak ada yang membangunkannya untuk makan malam.

Menguap dengan lebar, Jaemin kemudian meraba nakasnya untuk mengambil Handphonenya tapi nihil. ponselnya tertinggal di Mobil.

Jaemin menggaruk tengkuknya untuk kemudian melangkahkan kakinya malas kearah kamar mandi. Selesai dengan mandi malamnya Jaemin memutuskan untuk kebawah, karena Jaemin lapar tentu saja.

"Lapar" Jaemin dengan tiba-tiba berbaring diatas paha Ibunya yang sedikit tersentak.

"Kenapa _Nii-Chan_ tidak membangunkanku" Jaemin cemberut menatap Yuta yang balas menatapnya malas.

"Terserah" Yuta menjawab tanpa minat, pasalnya jika ia membangunkan adiknya yang sedang tidur adiknya hanya akan berteriak _'Nii-Chan jangan ganggu tidurku' l_ alu saat Yuta tidak membangunkan tidur adiknya, Kejadiannya akan seperti sekarang dimana Jaemin akan memberengut kesal karena tidak membangunkannya.

" _Handphone_ -ku?" Jaemin menengadahkan telapak tangannya kedepan wajah Yuta yang duduk diatas permadani.

"Tidak tahu" Yuta mengendikan bahu acuh mengabaikan adiknya yang semakin kesal.

" _Nii-chan wa ichido suu!_ " (Nii-chan sangat menyebalkan!) Jaemin bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya kemudian sedikit menghentakan kakinya.

"Woah, Bahasa Jepangmu mengalami kemajuan anak kecil" Yuta memeletkan lidahnya kearah Jaemin yang memicing.

" _Baka_!" Berbalik lalu meninggalkan Yuta dan Ibunya untuk kemudian kembali memasuki kamarnya.

Ibunya hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan si anak bungsu yang seringbkali mengumpat pada kakaknya karena masalah sepele.

.

.

.

.

.

" _NII-CHAN_ TUNGGU!!" Teriakan cempreng Jaemin membuat Yuta yang baru saja ingin menjalankan mobilnya mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Aku ikut sampai sekolah. Telat" Jaemin yang belum memakai sepatunya dengan benar buru-buru membuka pintu mobil.

"Ada Jeno didepan, dia sudah menunggu daritadi" Yuta menunjuk gerbang rumah mereka, dan benar Jeno sudah berdiri disana lengkap dengan Motor hitamnya.

Jaemin menatap sekilas Jeno yang berdiri tepat didepan gerbang rumahnya "Malas. Ayo jalan!!" lalu dia menunduk untuk memperbaiki tali sepatunya.

"Ck, Bocah" Yuta menggerutu tetapi tetap menjalankan mobilnya.

"Jeno-ya. Sepertinya dia kumat" Yuta menatap Jeno dengan raut meminta maaf. Sementara Jaemin disampingnya berusaha acuh pada Jeno yang seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Tak apa" Jeno menyingkir dari tengah gerbang, mempersilahkan dua bersaudara tidak sedarah itu melewatinya.

"Astaga aku seperti ingin gila" Jeno mengacak rambut hitamnya yang sudah rapih sambul menatap mobil yang membawa Jaemin menjauh.

.

.

.

.

.

"Na!" Jaemin baru saja turun dari mobil kakaknya saat satu suara memanggilnya. dilihatnya Renjun yang menunggu di pos satpam sekolah.

"Ayo kekelas" Jaemin tanpa mau menghampiri Renjun di Pos segera melangkahkan kakinya melewati Renjun.

Melihat itu Renjun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, Jaemin bertambah aneh. Ditambah lagi semalam Jaemin sama sekali tidak muncul di grup chat. Memilih untuk acuh Renjun kemudian menyusul Jaemin.

"Kau kenapa?" Renjun menepuk pelan bahu Jaemin.

Jaemin hanya mengerang malas "Kenapa apanya?"

"Kau aneh, ku pikir kau mempunyai masalah. Mau bercerita?" Renjun menawari yang mana langsung dibalas gelengan ribut dari Jaemin.

"Tidak, sudah ya aku belum mengerjakan tugas" Jaemin memasuki kelasnya tanpa menghiraukan Renjun dibelakangnya. Karena keduanya tidak berada dikelas yang sama, ya Jaemin sekelas dengan Haechan, Sedangkan Renjun sekelas dengan Jeno.

Renjun memperhatikan Jaemin yang baru mendudukan diri dikursinya, Bagaimanapun ini pertama kalinya Jaemin seperti bersikap acuh padanya. diantara mereka bertujuh, Jaemin dan Renjun adalah yang paling dekat, bahkan Jaemin menolak saat Jisung menyarankan untuk mereka membeli barang yang sama mengatakan hal itu tidak perlu, Karena mereka memang sahabat tanpa harus menggunakan barang yang sama kan?

Tetapi Jaemin malah menerima saat Renjun menawari untuk membeli gelang couple saat mereka _Renjun dan Jaemin— tidak sengaja menemukannya ketika tengah mencari bahan untuk ujian praktik Jaemin.

Sampai kemudian lamunannya buyar saat sebuah lengan melingkari lehernya membuatnya sedikit tersentak, Itu Jeno dengan senyum khasnya serta ucapan "Pagi Injunnie. Ayo ke kelas"

Tanpa membalas ucapan Jeno, Renjun mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Jaemin yang— Renjun berani bersumpah Jaemin langsung membuang mukanya kearah samping, entah harus disyukuri atau apa tapi Renjun tau semua kebiasaan Jaemin yang baru saja dengan jelas melihat Jaemin sedikit menggigit bibirnya yang mana itu kebiasaan Jaemin jika sedang menahan kesal.

Matanya melihat Jaemin bangkit dari duduknya untuk berjalan kearahnya dan Jeno lalu berujar pelan sembari menunduk "Bisa beri aku jalan? kalian menghalangi jalan"

Langsung diberi gerak refleks dari Jeno yang menyentak lengannya dari leher Renjun, menggeser badannya untuk memberikan Jaemin akses untuk lewat.

"Na!" Jeno memanggil Jaemin yang kini sudah memasuki berbelok di koridor, Jeno baru saja akan berlari menyusul Jaemin tapi Bell masuk membuatnya merenungkan niatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Lee Jeno, sama sekali tidak bisa fokus menerima materi pelajaran fikirannya berkelana memikirkan tingkah laku Jaemin yang semakin ganjal.

 _Apa aku berbuat salah?_ Jeno berujar dalam hati.

 _Dia bahkan tak menjawab telfonku semalam_. Jeno masih sibuk dengan fikirannya tidak mendengar seruan pelan Renjun yang memanggil namanya.

"Jeno, guru Park memperhatikan" Ya, sedari tadi guru Park terus mencuri pandangan pada muridnya yang sibuk berkelana dengan fikirannya sendiri.

"Lee Jeno" Guru Park berujar pelan, menarik perhatian murid lain yang kini ikut memperhatikan Jeno.

"LEE JENO!" teriakan guru Park membuat Jeno tersentak kaget, matanya mengedar kesekeliling kelas yang sedikit menertawainya.

" _Y-ya_ guru Park?" Jeno menjawab dengan terbata.

"Apa kau tidak memperhatikan materi yang saya berikan?" guru Park menatapnya tegas.

"Tentu saya memperhatikan materi anda guru Park"

"Baiklah, bisa kau jelaskan apa itu—"

 _KRIING~_

Bell tanda berakhirnya pelajaran ketiga berbunyi, membuat secara otomatis guru Park menghentikan ucapannya lalu menatap tajam Jeno "Kali ini kau selamat karena bell, Lee Jeno-ssi"

Sedangkan Jeno hanya tersenyum canggung seraya membungkukan badannya.

"Kau melamun? memikirkan apa?" Renjun disebelahnya menatap penuh tanya pada Jeno yang kini menggaruk tengkuknya.

" _Tidak—_ ada" Jeno berujar dengan nada ambigu, membuat Renjun merotasikan matanya.

"Tau tidak? Kau dan Jaemin sama anehnya" Renjun memasukan beberapa buku yang awalnya berserakan diatas meja kedalam tasnya.

"Ah masa bodoh, Aku lapar, mau ke kantin?" Renjun menggelengkan kepalanya ribut, merasa dirinya asal menuduh dua sahabatnya.

"Duluan saja. Aku ingin mengembalikan buku yang aku pinjam kemarin lusa ke perpustakaan" Jeno menggoyangkan asal buku bersampul warna coklat didepan wajah Renjun yang mengangguk dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan"

Jeno hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jaemin, bisa bantu saya meletakkan kembali buku paket ke Perpustakaan?" Jaemin yang baru menyelesaikan catatannya segera mendongak menatap guru Nam.

"Baik" Jaemin tersenyum saat guru Nam mengucapkan terimakasih, boleh dikatakan Jaemin adalah yang selalu dimintai tolong oleh para guru untuk urusan perpustakaan karena dia setiap hari Selasa dan Jum'at adalah penjaga perpustakaan saat Istirahat atau saat pulang sekolah sampai jam 5 sore.

"Mau ku bantu?" Haechan disebelahnya menawari pertolongan yang dengan cepat ditolak oleh Jaemin secara harus "Tidak usah. Aku sekalian akan menjaga perpustakaan, kau kekantin saja" yang dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Haechan.

Jaemin mengambil buku paket berjumlah 20 itu kedalam lengannya, dan Jaemin merasa menyesal menolak pertolongan Haechan karena ini sungguhan berat.

"Tau seberat ini aku akan menerima permintaan tolong pada Haechan" Jaemin menggerutu, mengambil setiap langkah dengan hati-hati agar tidak tersandung.

"Butuh bantuan?" Suara seseorang yang entah sejak kapan ada disampingnya mengagetkan Jaemin, buku-buku ditangannya hampir terjatuh jika seseorang disampingnya tidak tanggap.

"Hati-Hati, Jaem" Seseorang itu mengambil sebagian buku paket ditangan Jaemin.

Melihat siapa yang menolongnya Jaemin mendatarkan wajahnya "Aku bisa sendiri, kembalikan buku-bukunya"

Jeno mengerutkan keningnya, kenapa Jaemin menjadi sangat sansitif jika ada didekatnya?

"Kau marah padaku? Yasudah, simpan saja dulu. Aku hanya ingin membantu Jaem. Nanti kau jatuh" Jeno mengambil langkahnya meninggalkan Jaemin yang menatapnya kesal.

"Terserah" Jaemin akhirnya mengalah, mengabaikan perasaan kesalnya hanya ingin segera menyelesaikan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeno tengah menaruh kembali buku-buku yang dipinjam kelas Jaemin saat pemuda bermarga Na itu duduk di tempatnya sebagai penjaga perpustakaan.

"Selesai?" Jaemin berujar saat Jeno mendekat kearahnya.

"Belum" Jeno berujar pendek.

"Cepat selesaikan, lalu pergi dari perpustakaan" Jaemin yang malas menatap Jeno hanya berpura-pura sibuk pada komputer.

Jeno tertawa gemas melihat tingkah Jaemin yang membaca tak fokus pada rentetan nama siswa yang meminjam buku pada database sekolah.

"Mengembalikan bukunya memang sudah selesai, tapi masalahku denganmu belum selesai. Kau marah padaku" Jeno berujar percaya diri diakhir kalimatnya

Jaemin mendongak "Aku tidak merasa mempunyai masalah denganmu. Dan aku tidak marah padamu"

Jeno gemas, inginnya mengusak rambut Jaemin tapi urung karena itu hanya akan mengakibatkan Jaemin bertambah marah padanya "Kalau kau tidak marah, Kau tidak akan menjauhiku Jaem dan kau juga tidak akan menatapku sinis"

"Asal kau tau ya, sekarang jarak kita bahkan tak lebih dari satu meter. Dimana letak aku menjauhimu? Jika iya aku marah, sudah ku tendang wajahmu dari wilayahku" Jaemin berujar Sarkas membuat Jeno lagi-lagi tertawa.

"Tapi jika kau tidak marah padaku, sekarang harusnya kau tengah merengek memintaku untuk membawakan makanan. pagi tadi tidak sempat sarapankan?" Jeno merasa menang saat melihat Jaemin bergerak tak tenang mencari jawaban.

"Sudah ya main marah-marahannya" Jeno mengusak rambut Jaemin dan Jeno bersyukur Jaemin tidak menepisnya, tangannya dengan cepat menarik bangku terdekat untuk duduk tepat didepan Jaemin yang hanya terpisah meja.

"Nah coba katakan kenapa kau marah padaku" Jeno berujar tenang, berusaha sabar mengatasi tingkah Jaemin yang kadang tudak bisa ditebak.

"Sebentar lagi masuk. Cepat kekelas" Jaemin menolak saat Jeno memintanya untuk mengatakan apa yang dia rasa.

"Jaem, Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan" Jeno berujar serius.

"Siapa yang mengalihkan pembicaraan? memang sebentar lagi masuk"

"Tapi aku tidak akan pergi jika kau masih tidak mau bicara"

"Baiklah" Jaemin menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum bertanya "Kekasihmu aku atau Renjun?"

Pertanyaan spontan Jaemin membuat Jeno bingung, tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan yang Jaemin ambil.

"Tentu saja kau kekasihku, Jaem. kenapa membawa Renjun?" Jeno bertanya tak senang.

"Nah, lalu kenapa kau selalu menempel pada Renjun?" Jaemin menatap Jeno jengkel.

"Na, tapi kau yang memintaku untuk tidak terlalu dekat denganmu didepan yang lain kan?" Jaemin mengangguk kemudian dengan datar menjawab "Aku tau aku memang yang memilih untuk _Backstreet._ tapi tidak ada alasan kau bisa menjadi sangat dekat dengan Renjun kan? Haechan bahkan mengatakan padaku kalian terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih"

Jeno membolakan matanya "Apanya? aku dan Renjun hanya sahabat oke? bukankah kita juga begitu awalnya?"

Jaemin mengangguk, tidak tau kenapa dia merasa secengeng ini karena sekarang Jaemin bahkan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena menangis "Karena aku dan Jeno dengan Jeno dan Renjun memiliki awal yang sama sebagai seorang sahabat. Bagaimana jika nanti Kau dan Renjun juga akhirnya berakhir sama menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan aku ditinggalkan" Jaemin sedikit terisak, mengabaikan fakta bahwa sekarang mereka ada diperpustakaan.

Jeno kembali membulatkan matanya tidak menyangka jalan fikiran Jaemin yang terlalu jauh. Kakinya melangkah untuk berlutut disamping Jaemin.

"Na, Awal yang sama bukan berarti memiliki akhir yang sama. Jangan berfikiran seperti itu, Karena sekarang, besok, sampai kapanpun. Aku, Lee Jeno hanya akan mencintai Na Jaemin, mengerti?" Jaemin mengangguk dengan tiba-tiba membawa tubuhnya memeluk Jeno.

Jeno yang benar-benar tidak siap dengan gerakan tiba-tiba kekasihnya terjatuh dari posisi berlututnya. Posisinya menjadi duduk dengan Jaemin yang duduk dipangkuannya menenggelamkan diri diceruk lehernya masih dengan isakannya.

"Jadi kenapa tidak mengangkat telfonku?" Jeno bertanya dengan nada yang berpura-pura kesal, tetapi tangannya mengelus sayang rambut Jaemin.

"Hehe, _ponsel_ ku tertinggal dimobil _Onii-Chan"_ Jaemin tertawa.

"Sengaja meninggalkannya kan?" Jeno bertanya sarkas.

"Kemarin aku pulang dijemput _Nii-Chan_ ingat? lalu karena kelelahan aku ketiduran setelah melempar asal ponselku" Jaemin berujar kesal.

"Kelelahan?" Jeno bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Iya, kau mana tau aku kelelahan. Perhatikan kekasihmu jangan hanya sibuk dengan selingkuhanmu" Jaemin mencibir.

Jeno tertawa sarkas, kenapa kekasihnya suka sekali mengungkit masalah yang sudah selesai "Jadi, kenapa kau kelelahan?"

"Aku selalu pulang lebih sore dari yang lain karena Papa meminta wali kelas untuk memberiku sedikit jadwal tambahan, bahkan sebenarnya kemarin aku tidak ingin ikut ke kafe karena lelah" Jaemin mulai bercerita, dan Jeno hanya diam tanpa mau memotong cerita kekasihnya.

"Moodku jauh lebih buruk dari biasanya. Bertambah buruk saat melihat kekasihku dengan seenak jidat memeluk Renjun" Jaemin mencibir pada kalimat akhirnya.

"Yasudah, aku minta maaf. Jangan marah ya? aku tidak sengaja" Jeno mengecupi mata Jaemin "Matamu bengkak"

"Karena siapa?" Jaemin bertanya sinis.

Jeno tertawa pelan "Iya, aku yang salah"

"Lapar" Jaemin memegangi perutnya yang lebih merasakan sakit daripada lapar.

"Mau makan? tapi sekarang sudah masuk"

" _uhh,_ Perutku sakit" Jaemin meringis pelan saat merasakan sakit pada perutnya.

"Kau telat makan?!" Jeno berseru saat mengingat Jaemin memiliki riwayat maag. Jaemin hanya mengangguk tangannya sibuk meremas perutnya saat rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi.

Jeno bertambah khawatir saat melihat Jaemin yang berkeringat "Ayo ke UKS" Jeno sudah bersiap bangkit dengan Jaemin digendongannya tetapi Jaemin menggeleng.

"Tidak mau, perutku sakit" Jaemin terus meringis sakit, Sedangkan Jeno sibuk mengelap keringat yang membanjiri wajah Jaemin.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan membeli makanan" Jeno memberi penawaran yang tetap dibalas penolakan oleh Jaemin "Tapi kau pucat" Jeno berusaha bersabar, Jaemin memang susah diatur.

Jeno mengeluarkan ponselnya menelfon Mark, menunggu sampai dering ketiga sampai Mark menjawabnya.

" _Aku sedang dikelas bodoh!"_ Mark menjawab dengan kesal.

"Aku tau, tapi ini darurat _Hyung_. Cepat ke Perpustakaan"

 _"Kenapa aku har-"_ Mark terdiam, remaja keturunan kanada itu bersumpah mendengar ringisan Jaemin.

"Maag Jaemin kambuh. Bisa kau cepat?!" Jeno berujar tak sabar, langsung memutuskan panggilan telfonnya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama sampai Mark tiba diperpustakaan dengan rambut yang acak-acakan, nafas yang tidak teratur, keringat yang membanjiri wajah tampannya dengan sebotol air putih juga sebungkus roti ditangannya.

"Dasar ceroboh!" Mark mengumpat pelan, tangannya memberikan bawaannya pada Jeno.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaemin sudah dibawa keruang UKS oleh Jeno, sedangkan Mark kembali ke kelasnya setelah mengantar Jeno dan Jaemin. Mark harus meminta izin pada guru mereka kan?

Jaemin masih tertidur diranjangnya setelah meminum obat yang diberi oleh dokter UKS. Jeno disampingnya hanya bermain ponsel, tidak ingin mengganggu istirahat Jaemin.

Jeno melihat pergerakan Jaemin langsung mematikan ponselnya.

"Sudah sadar?" Jeno berujar dingin, membuat Jaemin merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku ya"

"Kau tidak salah, Aku akan menghubungi Yuta _Hyung_. tunggu sebentar, Aku ingin mengambil tasmu" Jeno tanpa mau melihat Jaemin berujar dingin, berbalik berniat ke kelas Jaemin untuk mengambil tas Jaemin.

Mendengar nada dingin Jeno, Jaemin rasanya ingin menangis. Lagipula ini bukan maunya untuk tidak sarapan, semalam dia memutuskan untuk begadang membaca _manga_ dengan _chessecake_ sebagai temannnya, membuatnya telat bangun pagi dan melupakan sarapannya.

5 menit kemudian Jeno kembali ke UKS sambil menenteng tas abu-abu Jaemin.

"Jenn~" Jaemin duduk diatas ranjang dengan kaki yang menggantung terus merengek mendapati Jeno yang hanya diam didepannya.

"Huwee maafkan aku" kembali Jaemin menangis karena hal sepele.

"Kenapa meminta maaf?" Jeno bertanya, matanya sibuk menatap ponselnya, mencoba mengabaikan tangisan Jaemin.

"Karena aku melupakan sarapanku. Jadi maag kambuh"

"Sudah tau maagmu bisa kambuh karena tidak sarapan, kenapa melupakan sarapanmu?" Jeno menatap Jaemin tajam.

"JEN KAU MENAKUTIKU!" Jaemin berujar kesal saat terus diberi tatapan tajam oleh Jeno.

"DASAR MENYEBALKAN!" Jaemin menghentakan kakinya, wajahnya memberengut lucu.

Jeno menepuk dahinya pelan, tidak mengerti kenapa kekasihnya sulit sekali diatur.

"Jaem—"

"Tidak usah berbicara padaku"

Oh Jeno lupa, kekasihnya memang cepat sekali merasa jengkel dengan sesuatu hal. Jeno bangkit dari duduknya untuk memeluk Jaemin, menenggelamkan wajah Jaemin didadanya.

"Seharusnya aku yang marah karena tau kau tidak bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri. Sebenarnya aku juga marah pada diriku sendiri karena tidak bisa menjagamu"

Jaemin membalas pelukannya "Aku yang salah, aku minta maaf"

Jaemin turun dari ranjangnya lalu memeluk leher Jeno yang dengan senang hati merangkul pinggangnya.

mereka bertatapan lama, mengagumi wajah masing-masing.

"Aku mencintaimu" Dengan senyuman yang menghias wajahnya Jeno mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaemin.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu" Jaemin secara otomatis menutup matanya saat bibir Jeno bertemu dengan bibirnya.

Saling melumat secara pelan, tidak ada sedikitpun rasa lain selain rasa terimakasih karena sudah mau saling menerima, karena masih saling percaya walau mereka serimg kali berselisih paham.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Fin~_

 _WOY MASIH DI UKS UDAH KISSEU KISSEU! kasian readers pada pengen:"v / **ditabok**_

 _ **Kamus** **SweetestNa :**_

 _ **Nii-Chan/Onii-Chan = Hyung** (intinya panggilan buat yang lebih tua dalam bahasa Jepang) aku pake ini karena Yuta orang Jepang._

 _ **Pertama** , Sorry for typo(s)_

 _ **Kedua,** lupa naro folder **But You not**_ _dimana ㅠㅠ_

 _ **Ketiga,** ini gantung sebenarnya:") yang lain belum tau hubungan nomin. TERUS isi sama judul ga nyambung sih asli_

 _ **Keempat,** aku ga tau loh gimana riwayat penyakit maag dari gejala sampe apapun itu yang behubungan sama maag. karena aku ga punya riwayatnya jadi ga paham:'v jadi maaf kalo nyeleneh_

 _ **Kelima,** WAGELASEH NOMIN LAGI EDAN BANYAK BANGET MOMEN MEREKA **ㅠㅠ** Dari dempet2an mulu dari bandara ke dubai, Jaemin yang ngenalin diri sebagai Jeno * **EHEHEHE*** sampee terlalu sering ngambil selca bareng ***Tau aja bikin orang kelojotan /g*** aku belum save pict mereka dijepang:")_

 _ **Keenam,** Btw, Markmin juga pake sepatu couple Awkwkwkwk_

 _ **Ketujuh,** Daa aku banyak bacot banget:"v_

 _C, U_


	2. pengumuman? atau squel?

_Haii~_

 _ini bukan update, tapi semoga kalian baca sampe abis karena aku mau ngumumin satu hal disini_

 _aku mau pindah ke wattpad *jengjeng* sebenernya udah lama bikin akunnya tapi belum ada mood buat up cerita:(_

 _tapi sekarang, aku bakalan up beberapa cerita nomin (or maybe other ship too) disana._

 _beberapa ff yang ku unpub disini mungkin bakal aku up di sana. dan ff disini bakal ku reupload disana (tentunya dengan sequel)_

 _disana bisa input gambarkan, I want try it_

 _kalo kalian minat aku bakalan ngedrop penname ku di kotak review, and I'll post my new book in there as soon as possible_

 _yaudah sekian_

 _see you~_


End file.
